Orabella Jostley
Orabella Jostley, also known as "Divine Master Orbitius", is one of the 10 playable characters of Gas Psychokinetics. She is Imman Zyborh's assistant, although her goals are different from him; she wants to prove the existence of various paranormal phenomenons. She has a daughter called Farly Jostley, although they don't have a good relation. Unlike most Gas Psychokinetics characters, she does not have access to Psychic Gas naturally, having made a reverse-engineered system instead. She is also mentioned a couple of times in Sparkplug's story. First, Emit uses her name for a roleplaying character (adding an "Arcane" into it). Later, in the epilogue, she and Time ask Operative about her, as her name somehow got into Emit's mind; Operative tells them to simply forget about the name. She is finally mentioned as the handler of Protocol B. She is also mentioned a few times in Strategic Landmine of the Damned. Overall, she has a very important role in the Sparkplug series, although the full extent of this role has not been revealed yet. Appearance Orabella is an average-sized adult female with pale white skin and long black hair that covers one of her eyes. She wears yellow-tinted glasses, although she doesn't seems to have impaired vision. Two mechanical "horns" stick out of her head; these are actually Psychic Gas collectors, which is connected to her reverse-engineered Psychic Gas system, which consists of a machine with two glass gas container and which is connected to her body with two tubes that wrap around her chest. Most of her body is covered by a scientist robe with glowing yellow symbols on it. Said scientist robe seems to be too long for her, making her outfit look a bit like a cultist's. She wears black high heels and generic black clothes under her robes. Personality Orabella seems to be kinda insane. She is obsessed with ghosts, demons, bad luck signs, and other such symbols. She even sacrificed someone in order to prove the existence of ghosts. She seems to be religious, having created her own sect she believes in (although only two members are in it, one of which would enjoy leaving as soon as possible). She forces her daughter to read various books about religious subjects, and is implied to be abusive to her in general. Despite her supposed insanity, she is a very smart lady who carefully plans her schemes. She tries to be intimidating to most people; and this works, with most people staying as far as possible from her. This is one of the reasons why Imman keeps her around, despite her obvious issues; he fears she would snap out of being too lonely. Despite all of this, not everything about Orabella is bad. She seems to be pretty competent with machines, being able to make her own machines without Imman's help and actually being a good programmer. She really likes "bad jokes", although she rarely does these in a group. The reason for her descent into insanity is unknown. She did have a fascination with ghosts, demons, and all, but she did not actually believe they existed until she went insane. Rarely, she goes in a more "sane" mode, where she treats her daughter a lot better and generally is much kinda. Sadly, these "episodes" don't last long; a day at most. Powers Orabella Jostley herself has no special abilities, but she uses various machines, including, of course, her reverse-engineered Psychic Gas machine. She also carries around a supply of "Forbidden Fruit" that she uses when she needs to heal herself. Her devices include a temporary ladder, a salt bottle and an auto-regenerating mirror. Under the effects of Psychic Gas, she gets access to creepy attacks, including the ability to float up as a "shadow", shooting streams of gold bullets shaped like sixes and creating various objects to attack. However, her reverse-engineered Psychic Gas machine is flawed; in order to get Psychic Gas, she has to get near attacks created by Psychic Gas users. Trivia *Orabella's moveset in Gas Psychokinetics was designed to be over-the-top, with most moves being references to bad luck, sins and/or demons. *Orabella's first name was chosen to sound like Orbitius, her code name. Her last name, Jostley, is a corruption of "Ghostly". Ghosts are one of the things Orabella wants to prove is real. **One considered name for Orabella was "Orbia", which was five-letters like most human characters in Sparkplug. It was changed to put emphasis on the fact she does not have access to Psychic Gas. Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans